Malas palabras
by accinom
Summary: "Los que apoyan a los traidores, también lo son para el pueblo". Hinata protegió a Sasuke y, ahora, será castigada por el pueblo.


_Sasuke/Hinata muy, muy, muy extraño. Por ahora sólo tendrá un capítulo y, si mi perversa mente crea un nuevo episodio, lo colgaré. Quiero aclarar, además, que el fic está basado (gran parte) en el proyecto 'Enough' de Franessa Black. Es una autora sensacional de InuYasha, lean alguno de sus trabajos y les encantará. Ah, por cierto, Naruto no es mío, duh._

Un nuevo día emergía de las profundidades de la noche para la joven Hyûga. Prepararse para una nueva jornada de entrenamiento junto a su hermana, demostrar su valía para heredar el clan frente a la mirada acusadora de su padre, continuar su adiestramiento, ésta vez, al lado de sus fieles compañeros de equipo y, a lo mejor, almorzar con ellos en alguno de los recintos más conocidos de la aldea para, finalmente, encontrarse con el equipo de Naruto invitándoles a sentarse en la misma mesa y relatar las más extrovertidas sensaciones de la semana. Para la mayor de las hermanas del clan del Byakugan era, más que nada, un día de lo más monótono.

Decidió usar su ropa más usual, aquella que siempre utilizó antes de la cuarta guerra, y dejar sus nuevos atuendos colgados en su armario. La mañana prometía ser fría y su inseparable chaquetón era, sin lugar a dudas, la prenda más caliente que habitaba dentro del mueble. Partió sin cerrar la puerta de su alcoba y bajó rápidamente las escaleras en busca de Hanabi. La menor, sentada en el final de las largas escaleras de madera, se percató de la presencia de su hermana antes de escuchar su dulce voz susurrar su nombre y desearle unos muy buenos días a lo que, igual de sonriente, ella contestó con las mismas palabras. Acompañadas por todos los utensilios necesarios, las hermanas marcharon hacia los recintos de ejercicio que siempre regentaban durante las largas mañanas.

Comenzaron el entrenamiento antes de la total salido del astro solar y acabaron éste mismo hora y media después. Con todas sus técnicas más que perfeccionadas y trabajadas, Hinata demostró a Hanabi su estado físico aquella mañana. La menor, por su parte, decidió no dejarse vencer y contraatacó con todas sus fuerzas a todos los ataques de su hermana sin ningún tipo de miedo. Finalmente, y cansadas por las múltiples misiones en las que habían participado con anterioridad, las portadoras del Byakugan pusieron punto final a su amistosa ofensiva entre risas. Aquel martes, sin embargo, Hanabi quiso acompañar a su Hinata en la larga espera por su equipo y, a lo mejor, hacerla más amena y divertida. Fueron minutos llenos de anécdotas y consejos entre ambas mujeres ajenas a las miradas de los ninjas que tomaban posesión de ciertas zonas de los campos.

El grito de su mejor amigo, estruendoso y lleno de energía, llamó la atención de las muchachas sentadas en el pasto. Subido en su inseparable mascota y acompañado por un silencioso Shino, Kiba saludaba a su compañera con la mano y una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Aquello, simplemente, llenó de regocijo a la aludida. Aunque, antes de poder devolver aquel emocionado saludo, un segundo chillido la dejó anonadada. El equipo siete, detrás de sus compañeros, parecía acompañarles en su búsqueda o, al menos, estar usando el mismo camino para llegar a un lugar diferente al suyo. Hanabi, a su lado, codeó su brazo y sonrió picarona. Hinata, exaltada, boqueó como un pez y su hermana, quién había provocado aquello, echó a reír sin importarle las opiniones de todos los presentes. Su relación había mejorado y, si era necesario, toda la aldea se enteraría de ello.

—¡Hinata! —La voz de Kiba volvió a sonar, fuerte y clara. Hinata, aún incrédula por el atrevimiento de su pariente, contempló de reojo al moreno—. ¡Hey! —saludó bajando de Akamaru y acercándose a ella.

—Buenos días, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun.

Kiba sonrió y Shino, escondido tras su abrigo, asintió con una calidez que sólo sus compañeros conocían. Segundos más tarde, Naruto y sus dos amigos aparecieron en escena. El más ruidoso, por supuesto, fue el encargado de dar la bienvenida.

—¡Hinata-chan! —saludó Naruto con los brazos extendidos.

—Buenos días, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Uchiha-san —saludó la heredera con una amplia sonrisa. Naruto volvió a reír sonoramente, Sakura le devolvió el saludo con la misma amabilidad y Sasuke, algo cohibido, murmuró uno de sus más característicos monosílabos—. ¿Quieren entrenar? —cuestionó la morena a sus socios.

Ellos, al escucharla, negaron y le explicaron qué deseaban hacer aquel martes otoñal. Almorzar junto al equipo siete y, más tarde, entrenar junto a ellos tras haber aceptado una apuesta creada por el propio Naruto. Conforme con las palabras de Shino, Hinata asintió y aceptó la propuesta. Hanabi se despidió de ella y marchó a casa para, según la información que ella misma le había transmitido, preparar las cosas para una pronta misión con su equipo. Un suspiro escapó de las entrañas femeninas. Al parecer, sería una mañana no tan monótona.

Los dos equipos ninjas prolongaron su caminata al percatarse de que, por cuestiones personales, Ichiraku se encontraba cerrado a cal y canto. Durante todo el trayecto en búsqueda de un nuevo local dónde pasar las horas matutinas, Sakura tuvo que animar a Naruto y prometer una gran ración de ramen exclusivamente para él, y tuvo el efecto esperado por la ninja médico. Sin querer remediarlo, Hinata sonrió con suavidad en un tono imperceptible para muchos, pero no para todos.

A su lado, un silencioso Sasuke la observó de reojo con el ceño profundamente arrugado al no entender el comportamiento de aquella extraña, aunque agradable muchacha. Intentó acercarse a ella y recabar más indagación sobre ella, pero su orgullo era demasiado y su desconfianza no ayudaba a conseguir su propósito y, cansado de batallar consigo mismo, decidió desistir y centrar su atención en otro tipo de pasatiempos como, por ejemplo, ridiculizar a su mejor amigo.

—Muy buenos días, señor.

Haruno Sakura fue la indicada para pedir mesa en el establecimiento. Era alegre, extrovertida y llena de vida: la indicada para este tipo de conflictos y todo lo contrario a ella. Por otra parte, la médico era buena con las palabras y, con aquella brillante sonrisa, llegaba a conseguir aquello que deseaba sin, además, olvidar su importante reputación como alumna de la Hokage, ninja médico y heroína de Konoha mientras la cuarta guerra se encontraba en marcha. Por ello, y muchas cosas más, Hinata envidiaba a Sakura en silencio.

—Nos gustaría tomar nuestro almuerzo en su local.

Seis personas siempre había sido un número tentador para cualquier dueño de un restaurante o parada de comestibles, mucho más al ser jóvenes hambrientos próximos a entrenar y quemar energías. Aun en algunas ocasiones, ciertos dueños preferían no aceptar la visita de clientes que eran amigos o, simplemente, compañeros de un concreto hombre en particular. Éste, muy a pesar de su temperamento y poca paciencia, acataba todo tipo de insultos, acusaciones y burlas sin pronunciarse al respecto. E Hinata, cansada de presenciar aquella situación contadas veces, se mantenía al final del grupo, silenciosa.

—Sólo tengo una mesa para cinco personas. —Por lo tanto, y sin mayor esfuerzo, la azabache decidió catalogar el momento actual como una de ésas, mientras los ojos del dueño miraban acusadoramente al portador del Sharingan.

Sakura apretó los dientes al entender las palabras del tosco macho frente a ella. Le importunaba no conseguir sus deseos, aún más que tuvieran la decencia de agraviar a su preciado amigo de aquella manera tan banal. Resistió, como una gran mujer, a todas las contradicciones que el hombre impuso sin descanso, no se rindió, procuró cosechar la confianza del dueño y mostrarle los cambios que Sasuke había alcanzado desde su regreso, y que, además, podían llamar la atención de muchísimas clientas femeninas… sería el jaque mate que su negocio necesitaba para competir con Ichiraku. Empero, siempre existía una gran cantidad de muchedumbre que decidía seguir anclada en el pasado y no abrir la puerta a un futuro prometedor como, sin duda, el hombre que reposaba ante sus ojos negando, con totalidad, la entrada del joven Uchiha en su local.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, señor. Puede ser beneficioso para usted la presencia de los héroes de la villa en su establecimiento.

—Nos encontramos próximos a empezar nuestro entrenamiento —habló Naruto, seguro—. Sólo deseamos desayunar con tranquilidad.

—¿Creen que un traidor cómo él desea la tranquilidad? —carcajeó el cruel hombre con decisión—. Además, le repito que sólo tengo una mesa para cinco personas.

—Comed si así lo deseáis —pronunció, por primera vez, la víctima de tan burdas acusaciones—, yo puedo esperaros en los campos de entrenamiento.

—¡No! —exclamó Naruto, molesto—. Comeremos todos juntos.

El muchacho de cabellos nocturnos, ya cansado de mantenerse en espera de un objetivo perdido, se retiró del lugar a paso lento, detrás de su mejor amigo y su compañera de misiones. Tres de los cuatro integrantes restantes, acatando las intenciones del blondo, caminaron en la misma dirección, menos la joven Hyûga. Ella, incapaz de aguantar una nueva humillación, agachó la mirada con decepción, mientras apretaba los puños. Era inaceptable ser acechado de aquella manera y, sin saber la respuesta de Uchiha, Hinata comprendió que ella y Naruto eran los que, más posiblemente, entendían la situación del muchacho tras su regreso. Por ello, y decidida a conseguir aquel respeto de los aldeanos que su padre había mencionado carente en su figura, Hinata alzó la mirada y se impuso a los razonamientos masculinos.

—¿Piensa que puede engañar al Byakugan, señor? —Aquella era la primera vez que la técnica ocular de la muchacha se mostraba fuera del ámbito campal. Todos, sin excepción, quedaron sorprendidos ante la posición que había obtenido la muchacha—. Yo veo más de una mesa libre con seis puestos libres en ella —acusó con tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, Hinata fue protagonista de una etapa que nunca quiso protagonizar. El hombre, animado por parte de sus trabajadores y clientes, renovó fuerzas y decidió arremeter, por segunda vez, contra el nuevo inquilino perteneciente a uno de los clanes caídos más importantes.

—Su clan manchó el nombre de la aldea durante años. ¡Hasta su hermano fue capaz de asesinar a su propia familia!

Todavía no conocía profundamente a Sasuke, pero Hinata sabía que aquel era un tema tabú para sus más cercanos. Uchiha Itachi era la persona más importante para el hombre que detuvo su caminar al escuchar el grito que aquel desdichado había soltado en mitad de la vía pública. El conjunto observó y esperó la reacción del morocho, pero ésta nunca llegó a producirse. Decidido a no crear un nuevo altercado y perder la libertad que le había sido concedida, Sasuke siguió su camino sin mirar atrás con la ferviente idea de alejarse del lugar y, más tarde, agradecer, si lo creía necesario, la intervención a la mujer de caucásicos orbes. Mas, aún tratando de calmarse, Sasuke no pudo reprimir las ansias de venganza contra él.

—¡Si tuviera una oportunidad, yo mismo me encargaría de aniquilar a todo su clan y mostrar la cabeza de su hermano como trofeo!

—¡Konoha no necesita de monstruos cómo él!

Hinata se encontraba sin palabras y con muchísimas dudas asaltando su mente. Aquellas personas, por lo que había podido ver, no eran nada más que ingenuos aldeanos carentes de razonamiento y saber estar. El hombre empezaba a superar el límite que la muchacha había establecido y las ofensas dirigidas a los caídos empezaban a hacerla enfurecer seriamente. Ella, alguien que se encontraba en contra de toda violencia física y verbal, se había perdido en un callejón sin salida. Estaba, sencillamente y por primera vez, muy tentada a levantar su mano contra el hombre y cesar, de una vez por todas, las vagas y vacías evaluaciones erróneas sobre personas que no había conocido.

La mujer, aún con su técnica activada, ladeó su mirar hacia uno de los héroes, más tarde examinó al propietario del restaurante que seguía parloteando sin detenerse. Las malas palabras no finalizaron, pero se añadieron de nuevas más atroces, crueles y despectivas que las pronunciadas minutos atrás, y nadie pareció sorprenderse al encontrarse con la mueca de furia impregnada por todo el rostro del joven Uchiha quien, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, continuó plantado en el mismo lugar sin siquiera escuchar las suaves palabras de la pelirosada chica que tenía como compañera. Aquello irritó a Hinata, que Sasuke no pidiera aquel respeto merecido, aquel lugar necesitado y aquel derecho fundamental. Ella había luchado sin importarle la decepción en su padre, el odio en su primo y las habladurías de su propia gente para, finalmente, conseguir su merecido puesto dentro de su familia, su título como heredera del clan más importante de la villa, su propia satisfacción al verse dispuesta a conseguir todos sus objetivos... ¡y él debía de hacer lo mismo!

—¡Itachi Uchiha debe estar en el infier...!

—¡Absténgase de nombrar a uno de los difuntos héroes de la aldea si desconoce la realidad, cobarde! —gritó Hinata con fuerza—. ¡Ni siquiera debería atreverse a deshonrar la postura de Uchiha-san! ¡Usted no sabe nada sobre nosotros, lo que hemos sufrido durante la guerra ni cuánto dolor alberga alguien que ha perdido a un ser querido! —agregó señalando a Sasuke con su dedo índice antes de ser, prácticamente, cogida por el cuello y estampada contra el suelo.

El chillido por su parte no se hizo esperar. Dolorida y mareada, la fémina fue víctima de un intenso dolor que recorrió toda su espina dorsal, mientras los profundos pinchazos que devoraban su espalda y diferentes puntos traseros de su cabeza pasaban a tener un papel secundario al hallarse falta de aire y sufrir una incómoda presión ejercida contra su garganta que provocaron el derrame de las saladas lágrimas. En algún instante, precedente a ser salvada por sus compañeros, creyó sentir sus pulmones comprimirse hasta transformarse en una pequeñísima bola carente de oxígeno y su cuello partirse en dos por culpa de la fuerza masculina contra éste. Su cuerpo, instantáneamente, perdió la movilidad y empezó a ser acechado por imperturbables cosquilleos que se añadieron a la larga lista de efectos secundarios que el ahogamiento y el golpe empezaban a producir. No faltaron, además, las sensaciones de las uñas de ambas manos clavarse y rasgar parte de su nuca y hombros desencadenando un ardor terrorífico para alguien como Hinata.

—Los que apoyan a los traidores... —ronca, aterradora y punzante, la voz del amo del restaurante traspasó sus oídos y se adentró en su mente. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aumentar y los débiles hipidos las acompañaron—, son traidores para el pueblo.

De repente, y desorientada entre los aullidos de su mejor amigo, Hinata se llevó las manos al cuello y aspiró todo el aire que sus pulmones permitieron reunir de una sola bocanada. Después, cuando sintió que su cuello no sería atacado de nuevo, tosió tan fuerte que no descifró qué decían ni a quién iban dirigidos los alaridos de sus demás acompañantes. Por último, antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad, Hinata escuchó un murmurllo por parte de Kiba y se fundió en el brillo que aquellos rubíes ojos le proporcionaban solamente a ella.

_Ahora, como he dicho antes, a esperar que mi mente se abra a nuevos episodios. El género es mi favorito y, además, la pareja también es una de mis favoritas (creo que ha ido quedando claro con mis otros trabajos). No implica mucho romance, pero Hinata es un Sol de persona. ¿Quién no ama a esta preciosidad de mujer de ojos blancos? Mi próximo proyecto es un Kakashi/Hinata, para quien le interese. Y, por favor, pasen por mis otras historias, kkk._


End file.
